1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning a flat panel display and a roll brush used therein, and more particularly, to an apparatus for cleaning a flat panel display in which internal mist is prevented from leaking outside, and to a roll brush used therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cleaning process is a critical process for electronic equipment which requires delicate processing including a semiconductor manufacturing process. In particular, a process of cleaning a flat panel display, which is a technical field of the invention, is implemented as the flat panel display moves between a pair of upper and lower roll bushes, while cleaning liquid is sprayed thereon through a nozzle (not shown), and the roll brushes brush or scrub the flat panel display.
An apparatus for cleaning a flat panel display and a roll brush used therein according to a related art will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a view showing an apparatus for cleaning a flat panel display and a roll brush 150 according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the apparatus for cleaning a flat panel display according to the related art includes liquid blocking members 120 that are rotatably located at an internal wall 110, rotation shafts 130 that are rotatably integrated with the liquid blocking members 120, and brushes 140 that are formed at body portions of the rotation shafts 130. The roll brush 150 of the apparatus for cleaning a flat panel display according to the related art moves vertically. For this reason, the liquid blocking members 120 at the internal wall 110 are alternately located, and it is necessary to provide an opening 105 in the internal wall 110 to allow the rotation shafts 130 of the roll brushes 150 and the liquid blocking members 120 to move.
According to the related art, it is necessary to provide the opening 105 in the internal wall 110 to allow the apparatus for cleaning a flat panel display and the roll brush 150 to move vertically. Accordingly, the mist generated during a process of cleaning the flat panel display leaks outside through the opening 150. The mist that leaked outside affects equipment of bearings of the apparatus for cleaning a flat panel display, and on a broader scale, other equipment of other processes. Particularly, the mist causes metallic materials to corrode. Further, the mist is mixed with air and floats, which can affect manufacturing lines which require chemical stability and other processes. Since the cleaning liquid has to remove dust particles formed on the surface of the flat panel display or organic remnants, the cleaning liquid is acid or alkaline, which has strong reactivity according to its kinds. Particularly, if the cleaning liquid has high polarity, it affects only process equipment but also the human body. Therefore, it is necessary to prevent the mist from leaking into the manufacturing lines. However, since the opening 105 is necessary for the apparatus for cleaning a flat panel display according to the related art, it is impossible to prevent equipment corrosion and air pollution.